


Tomorrow

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reflects on tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

A flash of a grin and Raphael was gone, riding off to find his destiny. Chris watched until the dust settled in the knowledge that he had still to meet his match with a gun.

Yet, a moment's distraction or a slowing due to injury or the advancement of years, and Raphael would be the one standing at the end of a gunfight between them.

Today he was strong and fast... but tomorrow?

Chris smiled. Tomorrow was another day, but if the fates had taught him anything it was to live each day as if tomorrow might never come.

END


End file.
